Nick Fury vs. S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Mary * Ham * Charlie Antagonists: * ** S.H.I.E.L.D. *** *** *** *** **** **** **** **** **** Two unnamed Councilmen *** *** *** Several unnamed agents Other Characters: * * Louie * Three unnamed thugs * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * ** * ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* ********* ******** New York Sewer System ******** ********* Detention Section ********** Cell 1A (Dum-Dum Dugan's cell) ********* Nick Fury's Boardroom ********* Interrogation Chamber ******* Upper East Side ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ** ** *** **** S.H.I.E.L.D. Executive Boardroom (Location classified) * Items: * * * * * , and * * * Vehicles: * Events: * | Synopsis1 = Following his escape from SHIELD, Nick Fury has literally gone underground in disguise as a homeless man in the tunnels below Grand Central Station. He has a secret safehouse behind the tunnel walls with supplies and arms, but nothing else and nowhere else to go now that he's a fugitive. Even checking out his apartment from a distance turns out to be a mistake, as one of the numerous undercover agents watching the place spots him heading down into the sewers and follows him to ambush. The agent reveals herself to Fury as a SHIELD agent, but Nick is dubious since he doesn't recognize her at all. She gives him a hard fight; he finds that he can't quite knock her out, so he's eventually forced to kill her, though he finds something surprising about the body. Back at SHIELD HQ, Fury's closest associates are being individually interrogated by the council to determine their level of loyalty to the director. Dum Dum Dugan and Gabe Jones both unambiguously side with Nick. The Contessa finds she can't quite decide between her dedication to being a good agent or to the man she loves. Jasper Sitwell reasons that Fury would expect him to be a good agent and follow orders. Shortly afterwards, the council appoints Sitwell as the new director of SHIELD. The next day, Sitwell announces his new role on a podium flanked by stormtroopers and Agents Woo and Rollins, and his uncharacteristically demagogical rhetoric leaves Dugan and Jones feeling especially uncomfortable. Over the next few days, Rollins goes to various superhero teams friendly with Nick Fury to make it clear they won't be permitted to help him. Fury recovers from his fight in the tunnels in the company of other homeless people until Jimmy Woo and several SHIELD agents catch up and start slaughtering them to eliminate witnesses. Fury gets away, but now has the guilt of several innocent lives to add to his misery on top of learning that the council got to Jimmy too. Realizing he needs help, he chooses the Contessa to trust and sends her a covert message to meet the next day at their spot on the East River waterfront. It proves to be the wrong choice, as Val thinks the best way to clear Nick is to bring him in and give him a chance to explain. Several SHIELD agents appear at the meeting place trying to kill Fury, much to Val's horror. While the council moves forward in their plans, they interview another new pawn in his knowledge of Nick's methodology while his mind is still in a morpheus state so that he won't remember the conversation. It's Clay Quartermain, apparently alive and well while the rest of the agency mourns at his funeral. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}